Sauron's Back
by Dr.V16
Summary: O God he's back and he knows english aaaaa
1. Chapter 1

A Victor presentation of episode #1 of Saorun's Back please all comments to the manager of V-16 thank you

_**Pa, john's brought saorun back to live and taught him English.**_

_**It was a wonderful day for john. He had created the first machine that brings people who are dead to live. This time it was an accident apparently the ground they lived on had parts of Saorun's soul. so one day john's brother Paul refused to play with him, so he decided to bring some ground to live but he did not know that saorun's soul was in it so when he brought the ground to live saorun turned up in it. but as in the movie he was demented because he was in the ground when he was brought to live . saorun became scared yes he's scared by the surroundings. he started bashing everything, thus destroying the machine that brought him to live. Luckily for john being part elf spoke in elvis and settled him down but he felt uncomfortable speaking in a foreign language his father could not understand. So he taught Saorun English.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Victor presentation of episode #2 of Saorun's Back please all comments to the manager V-16 thank you

Saorun learns English

Saorun random Australian By: somebody you won't even remember but for the hell of it I'll just say legolas

email to random Australian.

hi I'm Saorun

so I don't give beep

I just wanted u to no Im not going to nuke the Middle East

y am I subosed 2 care now

cuz ur in Middle East

no im in astrailia

oooooo then I want u to no im goin to nuc u first

r u rely Saorun man

yes im Saorun so ya u wanna meet me 2nite

r u gay

no

u do no im a man

no

ur retarded one eye man

c that y im nucin astralia 1st

go suck my beep

y

u r retarded rite man

no

(whisper) what ev ill c u in hell man

what is hell

its were ur father Satan is

daddy

ya ur dady

at last Ive found him

can u direct me to him

hey that was my turn u beep

an what the beep is wth that

wit what

wit this ….. 

don't ask me u silly beep ask the evil dictator sittin in the chair that says evil directer

u no he shud jus gro a stsh n moov 2 mordor

dude ur takin bout ur self

what ev I just wanna go out wit u an maB mary u

The astralian achuly thinks for a moment

hello r u der

hey u wan me 2 tell u were ur dady is

ya dat would be great

keep diggin til u fall n die

k thans by

no problemo adios

Three months laterthere was a very loud yell from the middle of the Earth "DAAAAAADDDDDY"

_**Find out what happens when you mix saorun with a game of **__D__**ungeons & Dragons**_


	3. Chapter 3

A Victor presentation of episode 3 Saorun's Back. Please all comments send to Thank you!

Saorun plays

Dungeon & dragons

One day Saorun saw how John was playing

Dungeon & Dragons so he decided to play. It was much easier then the real Dungeon & Dragons because it was on a board and not in the head of the player so they kept playing and each time saorun won. So John asked him how come you're so good at Dungeon & Dragons?

that's because when I was alive during middle-earthen times I lead a great force of orc and urukia and almost conquered the world but, some fat ass hobbit threw my wedding ring in to the fire of Morder and I just couldn't live on with out my witch-queens wedding ring so I decided to let my giant burning eye fall apart replied Saorun.

but that doesn't explain why you are so good at Dungeon & Dragons. I mean you won 17games straight in 2 hours that's just unnatural it usually take a game 2 days how do you do it? I had to keep everything in order or else the uruks and orcs would go running around everywhere slaughtering everyone and I didn't need that .So that's why I'm so great at Dungeon & Dragons.explained Saorun now tell me this much why do you suck so bad at

Dungeon & Dragons John-Boy of isengard

hey that's not funny that's not funny at all

I think it is

well not every thing you think is hilarious is

what ever you owe me $85.50

why 10 more

cause of tax

we didn't agree to this

hello I am the GAME MASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Good point but I think it's better if just you didn't get personal or anything or I'll shoot you

hahahahhahahahahahh you pathetic little elf would not do anything I mean im your only friend

im sure jacks over what happened

what ever I was thinking of going to town today to by a sword so I could get back to middle earth and finally change things

sure go ahead I do not mind

so see you in couple of thousands of years k

k see ya

_**See what happens when **__**Sauron Goes Shopping (dan dan)**_


End file.
